Different Worlds
by NamiNavigator
Summary: When 15 young ninja are sent to guard Hogwarts and one Harry Potter, what will happen? NaruxSaku, pairings inside.


**Nami: YO!**

**Patrick: Wow, you haven't updated in ages. And now you're updating a new story.  
**

**Nami: Yeah, well, through a certain set of circumstances, I didn't write anything for about a month and a half.  
**

**Patrick: *whistles*  
**

**Nami: Anyway, I'm back now. Oh, by the way, I'm going to be changing my name soon. Not sure what to yet, but when I decide I will tell you!  
**

**Patrick: I can't wait for this. *breathes in* NamiNavigator does not own Naruto or Harry Potter. If she did they would involve a lot more mindless killing and skittles.  
**

**Nami: See you at the bottom, and I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

The rain poured down outside the window. Tsunade shook her head as she read through the letter again.

_Dear Hokage,_

_My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am from a country named England. I am sure you know of it. I wish to enquire as to hiring a large team of ninja for guards in my school. They would also be specific guards to a boy named Harry Potter, who has a habit for getting into trouble. _

_There would need to be quite a few ninja, as it is a large castle I wish for them to protect. I also request that they are experienced, and all know each other well. I believe that this is vital for the success of this mission._

_I shall pay the full amount of money necessary for an S-rank mission. If you agree to this, have each member of the team touch the item enclosed in three days at four o'clock. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Tsunade looked into the rain again. It had been only a few weeks since the war ended. They won, but with heavy losses. The only good that came of the entire thing was knocking some sense into a certain raven's head.

Tsunade sighed. She called Shizune into her office. "Shizune, can you fetch the Konoha 12? And while you're at it, grab the Sand Siblings too."

Shizune nodded and hurried off with Tonton.

Tsunade grabbed her bottle of sake from the drawer. She drank deeply, trying to forget it all. But she could still hear it.

She could still hear the screaming.

She was distracted from her thoughts by the entrance of 15 young ninja. They all looked tired. Too tired.

Tsunade managed to rustle up a smile. "Well then. You guys are going on holiday."

At once, protests broke out. Tsunade held up a hand for them to stop. Silence fell once again. "It's not a real holiday. It's a guarding mission, for a large group of ninja. I thought that you guys would be best, and you can't deny that you need to stop working so hard. None of you have gotten more than five hours straight sleep since the war ended. I know you want to help, but you're going to collapse if you carry on like this."

Tsunade turned to Gaara. "If you left on a mission, would there be someone who can take care of Suna for now?"

Gaara smiled slightly. "I don't think it matters now, but Baki-san and Matsuri can take care of anything like that."

Tsunade nodded. "Right then. Grab everything you need for a year long mission, then meet back here in ten minutes. Oh, and everyone needs ANBU uniform. If you don't have any, report to the ANBU captain and he'll give you some. Okay?"

She was greeted by nodding. "Then go."

Fifteen minutes later and Tsunade had finished briefing them on what to do when they arrived. Tsunade produced a long thin piece of metal. "This is called a Portkey. Apparently it will transport you where you need to be, as long as you touch it when the time comes."

She laid the metal on the table. It was starting to glow blue. Fifteen hands were laid on top. Tsunade looked at them all. "All I can say is be nice, and good luck."

Then they all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

When the ninja reappeared, they were in a house. There were a few people in the room, and they were all looking at them with various levels of surprise and fear. They all drew long sticks from their pockets and pointed them at the newcomers. This caused the ninja to draw their own weapons. Then, the tension was broken as a man with a bright blue eye and a fake leg stumped in between the two groups. "It's okay. These are the guards that Dumbledore hired."

The wizards lowered their wands, but the ninja kept their weapons out and ready. Moody turned to them and spoke in broken Japanese. "_We're friends. Lower weapons. I'll cast spell. It help you understand me._"

The ninja understood well enough for them to lower the weapons. Moody lifted his wand and muttered a few words, before he stepped back. "Right then. You should be able to understand me now. Oh, and you can switch between Japanese and English if you feel the need."

"Thank you." said the boy in the fox mask. "My name is Fox. The others are Slug, Raven, Stag, Swan, Boar, Dog, Robin, Beetle, Frog, Hawk, Dragon, Lioness, Ant and Raccoon."

One of the wizards, a scruffy looking man with black hair scoffed at this. "Is it a tradition to name your children after animals in your village then?"

Fox shook his head. "Nope! They're just code names. Duh!"

The man looked slightly disgruntled at the way that the captain spoke to him. The fifteen ninja were all quite curious, looking round the room with interest.

They turned their heads to look at the door when they heard a noise. There were three people there.

The girl had long brown curly hair, and was looking at the ninja curiously. The first of the two boys was ginger, and clearly related to the older couple that were in the room.

The second had black hair and glasses, and a small lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was switching between anger and confusion until Fox spoke up.

"Hey! What're your names?"

The girl spoke first, although she seemed quite wary. "Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"...Harry Potter."

The man who had spoken to the ninja before spoke up again. "Harry, these are the guards that Dumbledore has hired to protect Hogwarts this year. Try and get on with them, okay?"

The boy nodded. Fox and the rest of the squad smiled slightly, then the captain turned to the man who had cast the language spell. "We're gonna go now. See you later."

The man nodded and Harry and his friends moved out of the way as the ninja filed through the door.

"Where are they staying?" whispered the redhead. Slug turned to him and nodded her head.

"We're staying here of course. This is a big house, right? We're used to sleeping in uncomfortable places. A wooden floor is like luxury to us when we're on a mission."

Ron blushed, and looked a little ashamed that she had heard what he'd said.

* * *

The ninja headed to a room in the back part of the house. Fox opened the door and held it open for everyone else.

When they had all filed in the sat on the floor and he turned to the rest. "So?"

Raven snorted. "So what, dobe?"

Fox growled slightly. "So what do you think of Potter-san?"

Swan shrugged. "We saw him for about twenty seconds. We're not magic you know."

Fox turned to her, the glee radiating off him. "No, but we are ninja. Also, you are one of the best at judging on first sight. So what did you think?"

Swan sighed, and began to explain. "He's been through a lot." Assorted snorts and snickers came from around the room. "He's been through a lot... Considering he's not a ninja. Not everyone in this world is as indestructible as we are."

"He lost his parents when he was one, was told lies and treated horribly by his aunt and uncle in the hopes that he wouldn't become a wizard."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Swan, exactly how do you know all this? Nobody's that good at reading people."

The kunoichi blushed. "Uh, yeah. Anyway, at the moment I would say that he's unstable. He was left in the dark for the last few weeks and nobody is telling him anything he wants to know. He shouted at his friends just before we arrived because they wouldn't tell him anything in their letters to him."

Slug nodded. "So basically, tread lightly, don't be stupid and don't treat him like a child."

Frog jumped up. "YOSH! I WILL SHOW THE UTMOST RESPECT TO POTTER-SAN UNTIL HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE REIGNITED! IF I CANNOT, I WILL RUN UP AND DOWN THE STAIRS 300 TIMES ON MY HANDS! AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT THEN-"

"FROG! SHUT UP!" The ninja stopped shouting and sat down quietly.

Dragon smoothed out her kimono and sighed. "That's better."

The men in the room all shrank away from Dragon and her new fierceness.

Fox coughed. "Right. So, we're all sleeping here for tonight. Tomorrow, Potter-san has a hearing. Robin, Raccoon, Slug and Deer will accompany him. The rest of us will try and make some new friends and find out some more about this world. That cool?"

The rest of the ninja nodded. "Sure Fox-taichou."

"Then we'd better get some sleep. Something tells me we have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

**Nami: Short I know, but whatever. Oh yeah, code names.**

**Fox is Naruto, Slug is Sakura, Raven is Sasuke, Stag is Shikamaru, Swan is Ino, Boar is Chouji, Dog is Kiba, Robin is Hinata, Beetle is Shino, Frog is Lee, Hawk is Neji, Dragon is Tenten, Lioness is Temari, Ant is Kankuro and Raccoon is Gaara.**

**Patrick: That is a lot of people.  
**

**Nami: I know right! And here are your pairings people.  
**

**NaruxSaku  
ShikaxTema  
KibaxHina  
NejixTen  
ChouxIno  
GaaxMatsuri  
**

**Nami: So, see you when I see you. I should be writing some of my other stories soon. ^_^ Have a nice day.  
**


End file.
